1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card connector, and particularly relates to an electronic card connector for connecting an electronic card to a printed circuit board.
2. Background of the Invention
Small electronic cards with a large memory are nowadays regularly used with many kinds of portable electrical products, for example, cell phones, digital cameras and PDAs. The electrical product has a PCB and an electrical card connector fixed on the PCB for accommodating an electronic card and electrically connecting it to the conductive terminals of the electronic card. The electrical card connector further includes an ejector for ejecting the electronic card that is accommodated in the electrical card connector. Because the electronic card is frequently inserted and ejected from the electrical card connector, the electrical card connector must be durable enough to ensure the smooth insertion and ejection of the electronic card from the electrical card connector so no damage is caused, thus avoiding the situation where the electrical card connector fails to connect with the electrical card. Hence the conductive terminals of the electrical card connector and the electronic card are electrically connected to each other.
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,894 illustrates an appearance of a related card connector. The card connector mainly comprises as an element a base member in which a plurality of contact terminals are arranged at one end thereof in the widthwise direction, for detachably accommodating an IC card; a cover member covering all over the base member to define an accommodating chamber for the IC card; and an ejecting mechanism for selectively holding the IC card to be mounted in the chamber (in a locked state) or discharging the IC card therefrom (in an unlocked state).
However, the ejecting mechanism of the abovementioned connectors do not provide a reliable and stable guiding to the card received in a space formed by the housing and cover. And the connector could not provide a data protection function when the card is rejected suddenly.
With the employment of unique considerations and application of theories, and based on several years experience in specialized production of all flexible assembly systems and mechanisms, the inventor has come up with an innovative electrical card connector.